Notice me, Sempai!
by suki and shadow
Summary: Usually it's the seme lusting after the uke, this time it's a little different. LenxPiko - Suki / Suki posted the wrong file *facepalm* - Shadow


Drifting lazily through the sky, the sun's rays warmed up the grounds of the school stopping only when a gentle breeze made a cloud obscure it; which was rare as there barely was a cloud in the vast sky. Crickets chirped along with the sound of leaves rustling together, the branches swaying gently in the small breeze. Just next to the school, undearneath a balcony, was a single eating bench kept cool by the shade. Perched atop were two long, thin figures, their eyes closed and their hair being pushed playfully by the blissful wind. Green eyes darting nerviously a small red head took one last look behind him at his friends relaxing on the grass before clearing his throat;

"P-piko!" the timid boy blushed hard, holding out an envlope to one of the figures "Please accept my feelings!" opening them, Piko's eyes ran over the others frame an annoyed look on his face,

"Tch. I accept them I guess... but I don't return them." small, soft hands carefully took the envelope from the others before ripping it in two. Tears fromed in the confessers eyes as he ran away and small smirk twisted Piko's full lips. Piko knew he was attractive but he hated the attention. Sighing, Piko lay down on the bench, his soft, silver hair sprawing out like a halo around his face.

"Are you okay?" Yuuma asked, his face looking concerned. Yuuma had, for once, taken off his beloved beanie so his tuna pink hair could at last be seen, however it was only because the heat had forced him to. Biting back a sarcastic laugh, Piko just shook his head,

"Hey, Yuuma?" he asked, opening up an eyes to look at the other

"Yeah?"

"Give me your phone." to anyone else it would seem as though Piko was ordering Yuuma around, this wasn't true; only Yuuma could detect the 'please' in Piko's voice. Taking out a cellular, black object from his back pocket, Yuuma handed said device to the albino with little resistance. "I need an ego boost." Piko explained after Yuuma gave him a questioning look. Sighing in releif, Yuuma tried to push down the memory of the time that Piko had used his phone as a vibrator to stimulate a girl; luckily he had a new phone now.

"Who you phoning?" Closing his eyes, Yuuma fitted his beanie back onto his head. Ignoring his question, Piko started to flick through the number on the phone with a small smirk on his lips.

"Hey, Gumi. Remember a few weeks ago when you asked me out? I've decided that I'll consider it but on one condition; you send me some photos of yourself. You know what I mean. In return I'll go you a few of mine and we'll continue from there, 'k? Call me in a bit." Pressing the 'end call', Piko closed his eye in content.

"You have no intention of going out with her." It wasn't a question, Yuuma knew that Piko was shallow enough to black mail a girl with nudes.

"So what if I am? It's her fault for sending them in the first place." Shrugging carelessly, Piko hopped off the bench, "After all, it's not like I'm going to jerk off to them." The sound of the bell cut through the air, Piko easily ignored it. "Besides, Gakupo will pay for them to not get publicised, being the 'good guy' he is. Then I'll show Luka that he bought them, they'll break up, then with Luka back on the menu and I can finally get some decent tittes to grab. I'll also get some extra cash."

"You don't even like boobs..."

"Caught me. I just want to see Gakupo cry after he punched Miki."

"Miki?"

"Yeah, the girl is friends with Rin; Len's twin."

"So it's revenge."

"In one form or another yes. Plus I get cash." Unbottoning his shirt, Piko sighed in releif at the breeze that stroked his lean form. That earned him a cat-call from a small group of girls. Flicking his bangs out of his eyes, Piko gave the group a sexy smile which provoked a chorus of cat-calls. Another bell rang and the group started to rush to their classes, Piko just rolled his shoulders and sat down on the grass.

"I guess we're skipping this class to then?" Getting out a porno, Yuuma sat up and crossed his legs.

"Yep. Also if you need to masturbate then do it somewhere where I'm not."

"I'm just looking." Whistling at a particular picture, Yuuma turned it round so the albino could see, "Look at that ass."

"Mine's better." Piko smirked after a glance at the magazine. Without warning, the phone in his pocket started to vibrate, getting it out Piko chuckled at the image.

"Did Gumi message back?"

"Yep." Piko's finger started dancing merrily over the screen as he sent the image to Gakupo, "The purple-head is practically carrot brain's sister; he'll have to buy it."

"Or just beat you to a bloody pulp..."

"And risk the fury of my fans?" Letting a smale smile grace his lips, Piko put the phone away, "Even Gakupo isn't that stupid, besides I'd still have the pictures."

"Talking about that; there's something you need to know... there's been talk about a group planning to rape you or something."

"I know. Most of it's bull but there's at least one guy who's trying to bend me over the table." surpressing a yawn, Piko lay down, the grass tickling his neck, "Aside from the usual, of course. Plus I started most of those rumours."

"So what are you going to do about your crush?" Yuuma asked, casually changing the topic.

"I'm still working out his sexuality. Normally I'd just ask but this..." Face flushing red, Piko quickly hid it in his hands, "Is far more difficult."

"It's not likly that he'd reject you." Yuuma flipped the porno shut, closing his eyes sleepily.

"Utatane!" His posture stiffening, Piko sat up to see a mass of pink running towards him;

"Oh hey, Luka!" Waving, Piko tried to keep a bright smile on his face.

"What is this I hear about you selling pictures of Gumi to my boyfriend?!" A menacing aura surrounded the pinkette, the air around her crackling.

"Huh?" His voiced pitched to perfection, Piko tilted his head to the side in confusion, "You have a boyfriend?"

"Gakupo!" She pushed her face into the albino's, her hands gripping her hips.

"Him!? Oh, he didn't mention that..." Piko looked at her sympathetically, "He just asked for them so I assumed he didn't have anyone..." Piko looked away as if in embarressment, "Sorry."

"Wait? He didn't... mention...me?" Luka's whole body stopped moving, the aura dissapearing.

"Well, I don't want to start anything but no, he didn't. He did say something about wanting Gumi, though. You should probably know." Piko looked back and had to bite down a laugh at Luka's shattered expression, "I just assumed that if he was so into a girl he wouldn't have anyone on the side." he added that as an extra push.

"That..." Luka gritted her teeth and straighted, "Sorry Piko, I need to go."

"Take care. I'm sorry about what happened; Gakupo shouldn't have done that." Piko waited until the girl was gone before his face cracked into a smile, "Stupid bitch."

"Didn't you go a little overboard?" Eyes narrowed, Yuuma growled a little in his throat.

"Shut up, Luka's smart so she'll get her revenge later." Piko smiled, laying back down on the grass, "Come to think of it, didn't she just walk out of her lesson then? That's the sign of a dediated woman."

"Or maybe she's really in love with Gakupo." Yuuma's words imediently made a certain albino burst into laughter,

"There's no such thing, Yuuma." Piko's laughter suddenly turned bitter, "I've never seen a couple as 'dearly devoted' as they say they are. Example? If Luka was really in love with Gakupo then she wouldn't have believed my lie."

"You're wrong - love itsn't like that. Besides if love is like that then why the hell do you have a crush?"

"Like you'd be able to understand." vemon dripped from Piko's words, standing up he turned to the other with a fake smile, "I'm bored; when you've stopped sprouting shit then give me a call." Tossing the phone to the other, Piko started walking away,

"By the way, you tell Luka that I lied and I'll show her that you're the one with the pictures; I sent them to my own phone so it says that you sent them." Not botherng to listen to Yuuma reply, Piko started to walk towards the carpark near the school. Pouting slightly, Piko turned Yuuma words around in his head before dismissing them. Next on his mind was the rape rumours, Piko would never admit it but he was a little scared by them. He'd started some of them so that he got extra protection from his fans, if they thought that loads of people were going to hurt him then they'd be more protective than if it was just one nutter saying it. But with so many people who he knew had a crush on him... it could be anyone who was planning this. CRASH!

"Ow..." Rubbing his forehead, Piko glared at the chest in front of him.

"Ah, sorry!" Hands going holding Piko's shoulder, the guy tried to stop the albino from falling down.

"Don't worry about it." Huffing, Piko looked up at the other "Oh, Len! Why are you late?" The albino's face imediently flushed pink, his hands getting sweaty. Couting his heart beats, Piko tried hard to make sense of it all. If love didn't exist then how could he feel this way towards Len?

"Why aren't you in class?" raising an eyebrow, Len let out a small chuckle

"Hm, you got me. Anyway, you haven't been in for two days, what gives?" Glancing away, Piko tried to hide his concerned expression.

"You've been keeping count?"

"Of course, I count for everyone. But you," Piko poked the others chest, "haven't been answering your phone so I couldn't find out why you weren't here."

"Well, actually I've aditioned for the new band 'Voca', they really liked it."

"Well done, but you should have texted me." Crossing his arms, Piko pouted

"Whatever. But what was all that stuff on the school chat forum? Rin said something about a rape?"

"Oh, some idiots are threatening me," Hoping he appeared sexy, Piko took a step foreward and wrapped his arms around the blonde, his heart beating furiously, "But Len will protect me, right?"

"Piko, are you okay?" Stiffening, Len tried to push the other away gently.

"I was joking!" Letting go, face flushed pure red, he tried to laugh it off.

"Oh, okay!" Len laughed along, "You had me worried there!" The albino flinched a little, still just managing to keep a smile on his face, "Besides, if a guy gets anywhere near to you you can just punch the shit out of him."

"Maybe it's Len who wants to bend me over?" In a last futile attempt, Piko tried to give Len another hint,

"Nope, sorry but no way." Len laughed it off, before taking a few steps away from the albino, "I've got to get to class now, see you!"

"See ya." Piko laughed until Len was out of sight before he slammed his fist into a car window, setting off the alarm. Then he felt his phone vibrate,

_want to meet up later?_

Piko was about to decline, for safety reasons, but then he saw the texters id; Len. Blushing a little he texted back,

_Sure, when?_

Wait, did he sound too enthusiastic? Crossing his fingers, Piko waited for the reply as he walked away from the car park. He texted Yuuma, apologising and telling him about Len meeting up with him.

_You know the boys bathrooms near the woods? _

Warning bells went off it Piko's head; nobody used them anymore, it had been built next to the old car park, now it was just thick trees and grass. But, maybe Len was just shy and wanted them to be alone... fishing out his phone, Piko texted Yuuma where he would be and to find him if he didn't text back within ten minuites.

_I'll be there_

As he put the phone away Piko started to walk to the bathroom, his heart racing wildly. Crossing into the woodland bit, Piko had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the sudden dark. Muttering a few curses he stomped through the woodland area, his boots cracking dead twigs.

"Len?" the albino called out, looking annoyed as he spotted the small building, "Hello...?" Then, he was yanked back!

"_Hello Utatane_." a heavy voice growled in his ear. That was not Len. As Piko started to struggled he felt something snapping his wrists together and a black cloth covered his eyes.

"Get off me!" Piko shouted as he felt another pair of hands grab his arm. How many are there? He could feel himself being pushed, the albino guessed it would be towards the bathrooms. When he heard the difference in sound when he feet touched the floor he knew he was right. Then he heard a lock click. Pushed into a chair, Piko tried hard to keep his breath even.

"So, bitch, how do you feel?" a voice whispered in his ear, making him jump. Piko's mind spun: 1) this was obviously not a person in his year, not too much older though by the sound of it, 2)There were also at least two of them but there could be more and 3) he had no idea of his surroundings, thanks to the blindfold, so he couldn't escape until he had it off and could see. "Are you scared, whore?" another voice, further away. Piko toyed with the idea of being smartass but he knew it would land him in bigger trouble, however if these guys were near his age then they'd show mercy right?

"Y-yes." Making sure his voice cracked, Piko let some of his shakiness show in his voice. There was a small pause, Piko waited wondering if he should speak further.

"Hm, I knew that underneath all that hard crap you were actually a fucking wet cunt." this time the voice was in front of him. Piko hoped he wasn't going to say what he thought he was going to say... "Now suck my dick, dirty slut." Yep, he said it. If Yuuma came then Piko knew that he should delay this for as long as he could, he could easily just clamp his outh shut but... he could comply and then bite off the perverts dick. Either way seemed good. Or, seeing as being a cry baby hadn't worked, he could just be a smartass as usual; but it wouldn't help in the least... unless it kept them talking.

"Hm, I'm fully surprised you have one. Besides, are you seriously calling me gay? Dude, you're the one raping a guy - that's gay." Piko knew that they would be angry, what he didn't expect was the fist that collided with his stomach. Cursing, Piko tried to keep control and prepared for another attack. Hands twisting into his hair, he felt wet, hard skin slide across his cheek, smearing it in cum.

"You little bitch, you prance around all day acting like you fucking own the damn place." the albino felt a knee press harshly into his groin, "You are such a fucking tease! Well, now you're going to get what you deserve - we have a camera recording this whole thing. We're sending it to everyone we know - live." Piko tried hard not to yell out as his jeans were pulled down, "You're enjoying this you cheap peice of shit... Talk!"

"...You seriously think I care what scum like you think?" Piko's voice went flat, "I don't really care if this is what I deserve - maybe it is - at the end of this you two are in the wrong. You can't even show me your faces." this was his tactic, if they took of his blindfold it would be so much easier to escape. Blinding white flashed before Piko's eyes and he was slapped but he grinned because it had been worth it. But then he felt his shirt be ripped open, his pale chest exposed on camera. Piko vaugly heard moaning and grunting start, he assumed that someone was masturbating, that obviously skin of skin sound further proving his assumption. He felt a tongue lap at his neck but the albino surpressed a moan, turning it in a grimace, then a hand crept up and pulled at one of his nipples. Curling into himself a little, Piko's expression changed from expressionless to erotic in a second,

"Ngh-!" He bit his plump lips to stop the sound from fully escaping, his toes curling.

"Did you like that, whore?" hissed the person in front, pinching at the skin painfully. Piko heard a groan before he felt hot, wet stuff splatter in his face, he tried hard not to think about it. "Do you like being played with? Why don't you tell the camera how much you want my dick?" It was obviously the other person who'd jerked off because the voice sounded the same. Out of nowhere, Piko heard a crashing noise. Sighing in relief, Piko wondered why Yuuma was early because it probably was closer to 9 minuites than 10. Hearing more crashing, Piko wondered what he should do, he still had the blindfold on so he decided to stay as he was. For a few moments there was just heavy breathing before the blindfold was pulled off his face.

"Took you long enough I-" Piko stopped as he started up at Len, his heart racing wildly again and his dick rising up a little.

"Are you okay!?" Len looked about ready to have a panic attack, his whole body shaking.


End file.
